Electra Bicycle Company
Electra Bicycle Company is a Vista, California-based bicycle brand/company, founded in 1993 by Benno Bänziger and Jeano Erforth. The company offers a wide range of modern cruiser bicycles and helped bring the cruiser bike back into more popular use. History Idea Bänziger, a Swiss national, grew up in the Swiss Embassy in East Berlin fascinated with California and action sports. When he was a teenager, he began designing and manufacturing snowboards in Germany. Bänziger moved to California after graduating with a degree in graphic design, founding his own firm, Projekt Design, in 1990 and doing work for companies like K2 and Adidas. ”Retro Rides” by Michale F. Tevlin Alaska Airlines Magazine June 2004He had originally planned to start manufacturing snowboards or skateboards, but found that those markets were crowded with competitors and seemed a poor bet for a startup. Then his attention shifted to bicycles. As Bänziger told the San Diego Union-Tribune, “The one thing I found when I looked at cycling in the US was that everything was some kind of sport, but very few people used bikes for fun or for transportation. I wanted to introduce the ‘having a bike in your life’ factor, as opposed to ‘being a cyclist.’” ”Pedal Pushers: Electra Bicycle Co. Aims to put Non-cyclists Back on Bikes” by Conor Dougherty, San Diego Union-Tribune, January 25, 2004 Founding the Company At the time, there were very few cruisers, the classic “fun” bike, on the market. “Back in 1993, there were no cruisers available,” Erforth told the Carlsbad Local News, “You could buy a $99 Huffy at Wal-Mart, or you could try to find an old one and restore it, which is very expensive,” ”Electra-fying” Carlsbad Today’s Local News September 2005 Bänziger decided there was a market niche for a stylish, affordable cruiser bicycle for twentysomethings and began working on designs that combined old school looks with contemporary technology. About this time, Bänziger met Erforth, a fellow German transplant who was selling pieces of the Berlin Wall. Erforth said he could sell the kind of bikes Bänziger was designing, so the two pooled $30,000 in personal savings and founded Electra Bicycle Company. The two remain the firm’s sole shareholders. ”Pedal Pushers: Electra Bicycle Co. Aims to put Non-cyclists Back on Bikes” by Conor Dougherty, San Diego Union-Tribune, January 25, 2004”Retro Rides” by Michale F. Tevlin Alaska Airlines Magazine June 2004 The new Electra cruisers were manufactured by a Taiwanese contractor and the two partners began trying to sell them to bike shops. At first, "Dealers laughed at us," says Bänziger. "But people realized they didn't need a mountain bike to go to the grocery store." ”Retro Rides” by Michale F. Tevlin Alaska Airlines Magazine June 2004 However, when bike shops tried stocking the Electras, they began to sell, and word-of-mouth convinced more dealers to sign on. In fact, the fledging company’s cruiser sales were so strong that larger firms were spurred to start offering their own cruiser models. Today, Electras are available in bike shops throughout Europe, the USA, Japan and Australia.”Electra-fying” Carlsbad Today’s Local News September 2005 Electra advertising in the early days focused on the company’s combination of classic looks with more modern features, such as aluminum frames and multiple speeds, with the tagline “Modern cruisers, with modern components, for modern people.”Electra Hot Rod Influence In 2002, the company diversified its products, introducing the new “Stream Ride” series.Electra These new bikes were still in the cruiser tradition, but were inspired by the Southern California hot rod “kustom kar” culture. The lines of the bike frames became more exaggerated, chrome plating was applied liberally, and paint jobs became much more elaborate with flames, metal flakes, and wild colors. “Chopper” style elements like shortened rear fenders, racing “slik” tires, and elongated forks were introduced. Models carried hot-rod names like “Rockabilly Boogy” or “Rat Rod.” The company even offered balloon tires with flame-patterned tread.”One Speed is Enough” by Andrew Curry, US News and World Report May 10, 2004 In a more explicit tribute to the car culture, Electra brought out a “Rat Fink” model, licensed by the estate of legendary hot-rodder “Big Daddy” Ed Roth. “We have spent a lot of time at hot rod hangouts during our time in California,” Erforth told the Tacoma News-Tribune. “We made a connection with the people who have the licensing for the Rat Fink (logo and name). We wanted to make something that would be appreciated by that community.””Riding in Retro Style” by Bill Hutchens, Tacoma News-Tribune August 2005 The bike’s strikingly curved frame and poison green color has inspired widespread press attention, bringing new riders to the Electra brand. Car enthusiasts have begun buying Electra bikes.Anchorage Daily News June 2005 New Geometry In 2003, the company introduced a major new design: the Townie. This bike’s innovation was what the company calls “Flat Foot Technology,” now more widely known as the crank forward design. When the rider is sitting on the saddle, his or her feet can still stand flat on the ground, which feels safer and more comfortable for some riders. The design also allows riders to get full extension when they pedal. The design combines aspects of the cruiser frame with some of the geometry of recumbent bikes, moving the pedals forward and the seat back. The design has won wide acclaim and has enticed many older Americans back onto a bike . The Townie has advantages as a first bike or a re-entry bike for lapsed riders, because it is easy and comfortable to ride, and the “flat foot” design mitigates one fear of many non-cyclists: falling off the bike. It’s True: You don’t forget, even after 25 years Lexington Herald August 2005 "The bike had to be easy to ride and put a smile on your face," Bänziger says. ”Both Feet on the Ground” by Marco R. della Cava, USA Today January 2005 Other bike companies have introduced bikes with a similar crank forward design. These bikes include Day 6 Comfort Bicycles, the Giant Suede, the Trek Pure, the K2 Big Easy, the Sun Bicycles Ruskin and Rover, and the Rans Fusion. The Raleigh Gruv and the Cannondale Day Tripper were introduced after the Electra Townie, but as of 2009 are no longer in production. Current Activity The company continues to reach out to non-cyclists, Over the past few years, Electra has partnered with fashion design firm Petro Zillia to produce a high-end fashion bike with eye-popping colors. Not only has the bike been featured widely in the fashion press, but Petro Zillia’s chief designer, Nony Tochterman, rode an Electra up the runway at a major fashion show, garnering even more widespread coverage.”Best Designer” Zink Magazine June 2004 Miley Cyrus owns an electra bike the "rosie" and is often spotted around Lake Toluca riding it. Costar Emily Osment also owns an Electra Bike. Electra sales have grown rapidly. Although the firm is privately held and does not release sales figures, Erforth has told reporters that sales have doubled over the past two years . Other cruiser firms report similar jumps in demand . According to Michael Gamstetter, editor-in-chief of Bicycle Retailer & Industry News, cruisers still represent a small part of the bike industry, but are the only important segment currently enjoying growth . Bänziger says, "We’ve spent the last 11 years making casual cycling cool." "We’ve begun to fulfill our original dream, which was to make bikes for the people who would not normally ride. We are suddenly riding an incredible wave." ”Retro Rides” by Michale F. Tevlin Alaska Airlines Magazine June 2004 In fact, bike shops report that Electras are selling “obnoxiously well." ”Riding in Retro Style” by Bill Hutchens, Tacoma News-Tribune August 2005 Anchorage Daily News June 2005 In 2008 Tulsa, OK based indie rock band Hanson did a photo shoot with an entire section dedicated to showing them on their Electra bicycles, showing the trend in popular culture and what a staple the bikes have become with hipsters. Hipsters posed naked while spreading their cheeks for the camera to show there love for the hunk of metal that they may have sexual encounters with. References External links * Electra Company Website * Electra Bike FRANCE, friends of Benno ! * Electra Townie Bikes See also *Cruiser bicycle *Single speed Category:Road cycles Category:History of cycling Category:Cycle manufacturers